You Want A Piece of Me?
by Karrissarella
Summary: I was sick of everyone thinking of me as Kaiba Corp's "little angel." I wanted to lose this image so bad. And, I knew exactly the person to help me achieve this goal.
1. Roommate

**Title:** You Want a Piece of Me?

**Author:** _Karrissarella_

**Genre:** _Romance/Humor/Drama_

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** I was sick of all this attention. I wasn't that big of a deal. I was just the daughter of the richest man in Japan. That didn't mean I was rich, or that I'll take over for him. My father had thought that, but I knew better. I was sick of everyone viewing me as Kaiba Corp's "little angel". I wanted to lose this image so bad, and there was one person who could help me achieve this goal.

**p.s.** Kisara in this story is not the actual Kisara in the anime/manga. It's just her name. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

I set my bag, and purse down on the small, empty bed in the empty dorm. I told the chauffer that brought me to the university to put the rest of my bags by a corner in the room. I would unpack them later. They wouldn't be in that box for long. I have OCD, and I can't stand things not in their place. Let alone, this place had already given off a weird vibe when I walked in because of it's emptiness.

"No roommates, Miss Kaiba?" The chauffeur for the day had asked me. I gazed up at him with a blank stare. "I guess not," I replied blankly. The chauffeur had nodded and bid his farewell as he left the dorm and went to go drive the limousine back to my father's mansion.

I sighed of relief, and collapsed on the empty bed I was standing in front of. I stared up at the ceiling, before a grin appeared across my face. I could actually breathe without someone constantly taking my picture or harassing me, or stalking me just because I was Kaiba Corp's "little princess". I had closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was off into dreamland.

My sleep was rudely interrupted when I heard obnoxious cheering. And, it seemed to get closer second by second. I opened my eyes only into a slit, enough to see, really not wanting to lose this feeling but it was going and it was going fast. I got this impatience for stupid, obnoxious people from my father.

"YAHOO!!" Why did that cheer sound like it was in my room? " 'Ehy! I gotta roommate! Hey gohrgeous! What da ya go by?" Ugh. Was he talking to me? And, what's with the annoying Brooklyn accent? Were in Japan, act like it.

"I can see ya eyes are open, pretty lady!" He continued to talk to me. I fully opened my eyes just to humor him and stared up at him. He wasn't bad looking. Not that I would ever want to even consider going out with someone so obnoxiously annoying. He had sandy golden hair, but it was tousled in a very messy way, and his amber eyes were huge and he was fairly tall. Probably six-two, or so and he was muscular enough to match his height.

However, his clothing style didn't do any good for him. He basically looked like he just got out of bed. In which, with that hair, he probably had. He was probably one of your typical conceited, dumbass varsity jocks in high school and got a free ride at college for being some kind of God at a sport. Unlike the rest of the majority of the college who actually had brains enough to get into a university and understand what the Professors were actually talking about.

"Ehy! Ya gonna talk ta me, or jus' ignore me?" I frowned, wasn't it obvious? I slowly sat up, sighing heavily. There went my peaceful moment for the rest of the four years I'm stuck here, down the drain. "What's ya name, ice princess?" Oh my god. Nicknames already? He's so into me. "Well…?" It looked like he was growing impatient, which amused me. I let a grin spread across my face.

"Kisara." I finally told him.

"Kee-sar-raaa." He repeated, only in a tone in which he would say because he thought I was hot, and was attempting to hit on me. I was not impressed to say the least. I frowned, still staring at him blankly.

"and yours is, Boy Wonder?" I really didn't care what his name was, but I didn't want to see him try and make his name cool to try and impress me even further. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to answer.

"Joey…Jr." Pfft. A Junior? Every time someone is named after someone else and has "junior" at the end. I always just envision them as a two-year old constantly. And, hilariously enough, it could fit him with his horrible accent. I smiled, and held back a laugh.

"Ice princess smiles?" He asked, his grin going across his entire face. Hah. He thought his cheesy comment worked. This could prove to be an amusing roommate, however he could also be a horrible one. He looks like someone who just came to college to join a frat and get drunk.

"Imagine that." I said, my smile disappearing. "So…were roommates…or something." I murmured. I was never really good at starting a conversation, or keeping one for that matter. That was another thing I got from my father. However, I was only as hard-working as he is because he had made me. I used to cheat on my spelling tests when I was in grade school until the teacher caught me. Bitch. I think she had it in for me since my father had fired her once and that was probably the only other job she could've got.

Joey Jr. nodded in response, "Yup!" He exclaimed, way too enthusiastically. Now, I'm wishing I had shut and locked the door to the dorm room earlier. My peace could've lasted at least a while longer, if not forever.

I laid back down on my bed, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling and trying to ignore this new roommate that I have unfortunately gained. My eyes snapped open as he had just dumped his entire duffel bag upside down and everything just fell onto the other bed.

I clenched my fists together so tightly I could feel my manicure dig into my palms. I gritted my teeth, as I watched him flop on top of the pile of his own clothes and exhale a breath. I just wanted to throw him out of the room, and then quickly start organizing the dorm.

"This is going to be a looonng four years." I murmured, throwing an arm over my face and closed my eyes.

"Did ya say sumthin' ice princess?" Joey Jr. asked from his bed of filth.

Ugh.

* * *

_A/N:_ I really love writing in her point of view. xD; What do you guys think so far? R&R please! 8D


	2. Image

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, nor any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

I had awakened around six thirty in the morning, to get ready for my first class which of course, was at an ungodly teenage hour. I had to be ready and out the door and in class by eight 'o clock. I slowly sat up in my bed, and quickly ran a hand through my hair, before letting out a soft sigh. I analyzed my nails for a while, before I threw my blankets off of me and slid out of my bed.

I drowsily made my way past Joey who was still sleeping and made my way into the small bathroom. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror as I slowly began to undress myself, before taking a seat on the toilet and releasing myself. I stood up after I was through and flushed the toilet before making my way to turn the faucet and pull up the handle so the shower would come on.

I sleepily made my way into the hot shower that would hopefully wake me up and drown out the sound of Joey's snores. He was probably one of the guys who made sure he didn't have a class in the morning so he wouldn't even have to get up until like noon.

However, as I had turned off the shower and stepped out and into the main part of the bathroom to wrap a towel around my body and tucked it in so it wouldn't fall off before I began to grab another towel and wrap that one around my hair. I heard someone shuffling around the other room. After I made sure all of my parts were covered and in contact, I made my way out of the bathroom.

Surprisingly, he was up and was only in his boxers, which were baggy enough to fall off his ass any minute. I felt heat rush to my face as I quickly glanced away and went off to my own section of clothes, and began picking them out of what I wanted to wear. I would not think that bigoted idiot was attractive. And, if I was interested, he'd have to be at least half-intelligent and he clearly wasn't since his English was traumatizing, no thanks to his accent.

"OH! I am soo sorreh!!" He shouted, and I just looked up at him. He clearly was having a nosebleed, as he had muffled his shouts through both of his hands that were covering his face from his chin up to the bridge of his nose. "I'll jus' go ta da bathroom so ya can dress!" He stood up quickly, and for a minute I had just gawked at his chest. It was like those chests you see in chick magazines, or health magazines. If I hadn't grown up to be such a lady, I probably would've thrown myself at him. Naked and all.

He had finally scurried off to the bathroom and shut the door. I threw my towels off and placed it on a heap on the dorm floor for a minute. I pulled on my undergarments and pulled a denim miniskirt on me, and threw a black blouse over myself. I glanced down at my blouse, and fixed my shirt so my bra wasn't showing. I had always dressed nice, because when we went out in public, we had to presentable. It was a rule in the Kaiba Mansion and I just kind of acquired the taste. Not to mention it was amusing to watch all the boys drool over me.

I picked up my brush and began to brush through my auburn hair. After I was through with brushing my hair, I set it on an empty desk where I had placed my laptop, and purse and all the everyday things in an organized fashion. I rolled on some deoderant, and sprayed some of my body spray on me, before I walked back over to the edge of the bed and threw the two towels in a empty hamper I had set up for the both of us last night. I had walked over to my desk full of stuff and pulled out a compact disc and began to work on applying my makeup for the day.

When I was slipping on some slip-on shoes that had matched my outfit well by the door, Joey Jr. had stepped out in a t-shirt that formed his muscular shape, and baggy faded jeans. His hair still has tousled as ever. "Hey Ice Princess!" He greeted with that huge smile on his face. It seemed like all the awkwardness of seeing me in just towels had worn off. "You look pretty."

Pretty? No one besides my father had called me pretty, well rather, my father always calls me 'beautiful girl.' I always got bombarded with stupid man compliments like 'hot', 'sexy', 'smokin'. Come to think of it, Joey Jr. just called me gorgeous when he first saw me. Which is another flattering response I have yet to get, ever. No. I refuse to let myself fall for this guy. He probably didn't even know how the difference between the Pope and the President.

"Oh. I have to go." I quickly uttered and made my way out the door to my first class at University of Domino. As much as I wanted to go to the University of Domino, it was utter and complete hell as the girls constantly harassed me and asked me questions like what it was like being the daughter of the richest man in the world and the boys constantly trying to impress and hit on me.

I guess it was partly my fault since I had worn a miniskirt today and my blouse did have a v-shape to it, so it did show some cleavage. I was only a B-cup however, so it wasn't horrible cleavage. All I wanted to do was scream that I was Mary-Sue Walters. Someone un-important, just another regular teenage girl.

I was actually glad when I got back to my dorm and threw off my shoes as my next class wasn't even until two in the afternoon. I sat down on my bed, and pulled my cell phone out of my purse and dialed a number. I sighed heavily, as I got forwarded to the voicemail.

'This is Kaiba, and it better be damn important.' The voice rang, and I just hung up before the voicemail lady could give me options on what to do. I had to make-do with just calling my Uncle Mokuba that night, who, unlike my father, would actually have a decent conversation with me.

I had opened my laptop and connected myself to the wireless internet and had checked my email, unfortunately half was fanmail that people had hacked into just to get it and send me retarded messages like 'I love you, Kisara!' 'Can I have your number?' 'What are you wearing?' 'You're so hot!' Ugh. I wasn't a doll. I had emotions. Just because I was presumably Kaiba Corp's "little angel" didn't mean I wanted to be. And, I was quite frankly sick of it.

As soon as I had put my phone back into my purse and logged off my email account, my roommate had bounded in and threw his books onto the floor next to his bed. "Hey, ice princess."

"Mn," I responded, flipping a part of my hair back behind my shoulder. "How was ya firs' class?" He continued to talk to me, as he removed his shoes as well, and his shirt I had noticed.

I wetted my lips as my lip gloss had faded off. I bit the corner of my lip, trying to hold myself from throwing myself at him and planted myself in the chair I was in. "Annoying," I finally got out after being distracted by his chest. I had always had a thing for fit guys, but I was never out of the house enough to actually have any sort of sexual relationship, or relationship with anyone at all. Not only because we had a reputation to uphold, but my father had let me go out with a boy once but he had went also and he had picked the restaurant and movie.

Let's just say Chuckie Cheese & the CareBear Movie: Darkheart is not impressive for a freshman in high school who scored a date with a senior boy, and then having the richest man in Japan intimidate your date? Yeah, that went well, alright. And, I had just given up on boys ever since.

"Annoyin', huh?" He frowned, his face almost looked like he felt sorry for me. "Dat's too bad." Ugh. His accent was really annoying. "Where'd you get that accent anyway?" I asked, if he could speak Japanese decently, and just picked it up from a gang I'd want him to start trying right away.

"Oh, I, uh kinda picked it up from ma pops. Ya see, he lived in New York fer a while, and he was da only parent, aside from my Aunt Serenity, who I had grown up wit, since my ma had left him for another guy." He explained. "Oh," was all I could manage. I guess he can't help it, so that means I'll have to endure it. Great.

Joey Jr. had turned around for a second to check his own cell phone that he had thrown on the bed earlier, and while he was turned around I could see his plaid boxers peeking out from his baggy jeans. Was it weird that I found that hot? I licked my lips, and quickly checked myself in a compact disc before throwing it back in my purse.

It felt like my heart was racing when he turned around again, he had a bewildered look on his face, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused.

I smiled warmly, standing up and moving over to my own bed, and laid down on my stomach on the bed, lifting one leg up, nibbling at my bottom lip. It was a bad habit I had. My dad told me it wasn't lady-like, but I know he was only saying that because that's what my mom had done to get him riled up. And, he didn't want me riling up any boys and then coming home the next day, crying hysterically, about how he's going to have to coach me through my birth within nine months.

I just wanted him to come over to my bed, and pull me into his arms and start ravishing me. Was that weird? Instead Joey had collapsed on his own bed, on his back. I watched his beautiful chest rise and fall from his even breathing. His eyes were closed, and I was just waiting for the snoring to begin, it seemed. I slowly and quietly moved out of my bed, glad I took my shoes off before he had come back.

My hand hovered over his chest nervously, I wanted to feel it so bad. I've never really known what a male body had felt like except when I hug my father and uncle. And, trust me it is definitely not the same.

I stopped as I heard my name being said on the small television that Joey Jr. had turned on when he had come home. I took my hand back and placed it at my side, before watching the news.

'Kisara Kaiba is now a proud freshman at the University of Domino. And, it seems like the students are really excited about her presence. We can only hope for good news about her and how it'll bring Kaiba Corp lot's more money. Stay tuned to see what the father himself has to say about this situation on channel news three.'

Oh my god. I hated this image so much. I wanted to trash this image so much. I impatiently waited through the commercial breaks to see what Daddy Dearest had to say, and sat on the edge of Joey Jr.'s bed.

I saw my father pop on the screen, and waited for him to talk. 'Kisara is a very smart and beautiful girl. I was always sure she would've gotten into her dream college. She was very hard-working in high school.' He gave me praise. 'And, it is doing marvelous wonders for the company itself. I'm thinking about putting up another amusement park if we bring in enough money.' My jaw dropped. Even my father was using me. This was unbelievable. I was not a toy!

I threw a pillow that was at the edge of the bed and threw it down angrily, which caused Joey Jr.'s papers to fly. I groaned and moved down to pick them up, before I glanced at the name. "Wheeler…?" I whispered. "Joey…Wheeler…?" Junior. Oh my god! This was absolutely perfect. I grinned widely. Goodbye, Kaiba Corp's "little angel".

* * *

_A/N:_ Alright, I'm having so much fun writing this. =D. Keep R&Ring!!


	3. Virgin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, nor any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_A/N: _Sorry, it took a while for me to post again. I wasn't sure how I wanted to start this one!

**Warnings: This chapter is rated M! **

* * *

Several weeks had passed while I had been rooming with Joey. It didn't take long for us to get together. Just a few miniskirts, and revealing blouses and then me accidentally falling on him, before he had made the move to kiss me.

I was sitting in the dorm room, trying to do my psychology homework when I heard him come. "Hey, ice princess." Unfortunately, the name stuck. So, I just smiled and bared it as he greeted me with a kiss which I had returned. "Hey," I responded back, as I leaned into his chest since he had sat next to me on the bed.

"Do ya have any classes tanight?" He asked, and I blinked, glancing up at him. We've been going out for a while. Shouldn't he know what my schedule is by now? I shook my head, "my last class for today ended at noon, Joey." I told him and Joey just grinned and nodded.

I frowned, closing my textbook. "What are you up to?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow up. Joey just grinned, as he peeked around the bathroom door. "Jus' be ready at six!" He told me. Isn't that a date line? I let a small smile escape on my lips. I have a date. And, Daddy isn't here to ruin it for me. "I'm gonna take a shower. Ya wanna join me?" He joked. I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but feel my face flush bright red. I mean, how could I not stop imagining his body naked? I nibbled on my lower lip, and considered it for a minute, but I still felt my body was a sacred vessel.

I slowly stood up, and watched Joey's eyes bulge from his face. "I was jus' joking, Kis!" Another nickname for me that I had learned to accept. "Ya don' have ta if ya don' wanna!" I met him at the bathroom door, smiling softly. "I know." I told him quietly and moved both of us into the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, in which he gladly returned.

I watched Joey's hands quiver over to me as he made a move to move under my shirt and undo my bra. I felt it fall from my chest and to the bathroom floor. I smiled weakly, probably just as nervous as he was but I had practice to cover it up. Surprisingly I would hesitate every time I moved to remove his piece of clothing. I started with the pants, as I unbuttoned and unzipped them and then moved to his boxers, carefully trying not to touch his erection.

Joey had moved over to undo my skirt, and remove my panties, only leaving me in a shirt. I could feel him, trying not to ravish me right then and there. He moved over and carefully pulled off my shirt, and his own, leaving us both naked and staring at each other.

There was a long silence, when we were just staring at each other and the shower going. I was the first to break the silence, "Um, shouldn't we get in?" I asked sheepishly, looking away. Joey nodded and took my hand and helped me into the shower first. Aw, who would've thought he was such a gentleman? He followed after me, and held me close, both of our faces bright red as our privates were rubbing against one another.

I slowly moved my hand to Joey's erection, my fingers faintly touching upon his erection. I looked up and he had tilted his head back, and I wrapped my hand around it, and began moving it up and down his erection. Isn't this what I do? I had never been one for porn, and I really didn't get any "sex talk" from my father. Joey had brought his arm down, to move his fingers against my private, before moving one of his fingers inside and I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Just at the moment, our faces had clashed together to meet in a hungry, passionate kiss as we made our hand movements need be, and soon got harder and faster. I often heard myself squeak and moan faintly, as I heard Joey pant heavily in between our kisses.

Joey pulled back, and pulled his fingers out of me, and I felt like he was taking my favorite toy away from me. I gasped, and took my hand back as well, laying limply by my side. He leaned down, and gripped my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes. "Do you want to…?" He asked me.

As soon as he said that, I knew exactly what he was asking. I looked everywhere but into his eyes, and fidgeted with my fingers. I nibbled on my lip again, looking up at him and almost nodding since I knew my body wanted it really bad. But, I stepped back, and glanced away to look at the shower floor. But, it was still my body and I wasn't even sure if I was in love with him. He was only going out with me because I wanted to ruin my image.

My concentration was broke, as I heard someone knocking on the door. My face turned pale as I heard the voice. "Kisara! It's Dad, and Uncle Mokie! Could you open the door for your guests?" My eyes widened, as I met Joey's. "You have to get out of here!" I whispered to Joey.

Joey's eyes widen in shock, "wha'? Why? Don't ya want me ta meet your family?" He asked, confused. I shushed him, frowning. "I do," I told him, "just not right at this moment, 'kay?" I told him.

Joey frowned, "Where am I gonna go, Kis? I can't exactly leave if you're family is out there, and I can't jus' stay in here. The bladder can't be that amazin'." He muttered to me, and I knew he was right.

"Kisara!" My father called again. "One minute! I'm in the shower!" I called back, and only received an "Mn," from my father. I turned back to Joey, "can you fit in that closet in our room?" I asked, and Joey slowly nodded. I reached over to turn off the shower, and quickly made myself presentable again. I even moved over and made Joey presentable, even though he wasn't going to be shown.

We walked out of the bathroom and I pushed him in the walk-in closet that we had, and told him to be quiet, before kissing him and giving him a soft smile. I walked back over to the door, and ran a hand through my hair and checked myself in the full view mirror beside the door. K, makeup, hair, and I smoothed my clothes out. Perfect. I opened the door, and couldn't help but to let out a huge grin. "Hey Daddy!" I greeted him, as he reached down to hug me tightly. "How's school?" He began to make a conversation, before I moved over to hug my uncle as well. "Good," I replied, before pulling my father in by holding his hand. "Let me show you guys my room."

Oii, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay, so, how about this? R&R please! (and I know you guys are favoriting/alerting and stuff and I appreciate it! But, I'd like to know your feedback on the story too, so please R&R!!)


End file.
